


Curiosity Left The Cat Speechless

by ProblematicPines



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecilos Fluff, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, M/M, Monster Cecil, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: But Carlos had since decided that even though he had fallen for a shifting, pulsating cloud of void-black blackness whose form was constantly changing and billowing, that his love was just as natural as that of two humans.





	Curiosity Left The Cat Speechless

Heyo, guys!  
So I've always been into the more monstrous adaptations of Cecil Palmer, and I thought to try my hand at mine own version of what he could be. Mine is a being that exists outside of what we consider a natural creature (he's literally made from the skin of the universe, rendering him some unidentifiable entity), and takes the form of a shapeless black mass full of eyes. How Carlos fell in love with such a terrifying creature is anybody's guess.

But I hope you guys liked this Fic! It was a bit of a long one, but I think y'all would enjoy it anyway!

Stay tuned for more Fics!

  
  
Published at: 2018-10-26  
Revised at: 2018-10-26 16:15:29 -0400  
  


Being a part of the most strange and scientifically-interesting community in the U.S. was bound to have an impact on Carlos. He willingly travelled there to study the surreal and logic-defying abnormalities that happened in the small desert town, but he unwillingly fell for one of its residents.

Cecil, even if his age was a mystery and his life was shrouded in mist (much like his shapeless, shifting form), was everything to Carlos, and made life in Night Vale worth living. Sure, every day brought with it a shrieking sun and a new undocumented abnormality that made life even more perplexing than before, and each day was spent basking in the scorching heat and the even-hotter adoration of his beloved husband.

But Carlos had since decided that even though he had fallen for a shifting, pulsating cloud of void-black blackness whose form was constantly changing and billowing, that his love was just as natural as that of two humans.

Was Cecil human?

Probably not. Maybe underneath all those curling black wisps and all-seeing, purple-hued eyes whose glittering centers held secrets that nobody else knew, there was a human man lurking, levitating, controlling the gaseous mass with sheer psychic willpower. But as far as Carlos knew, he was the human in the relationship, and Cecil was...whatever he was.

Had Cecil ever given a name for what he was?

Had he ever given into societal conformity and labelled himself, much like how all the multi-winged, multi-winged Erikas had named themselves Angels and the Masked Army from the Desert Otherworld had dubbed themselves Giants?

Carlos couldn’t recall.

He would have asked, had he not thought of such a question as rude or privy. Granted, they were married now (somehow - how could one defy the natural order and marry a being outside of human understanding? Then again, Night Vale was good at curveballs so it was all par for the course now), and they had nothing to shy away from.

But inquiring about Cecil’s species was something Carlos thought was breaching some unspoken boundary.

Which was why now, as the two of them relaxed on the couch in their shared apartment, lovingly cuddled up as they watched a government-approved movie of propaganda and authoritarianism, Carlos decided to breach the aforementioned unbreachable boundary.

Turning his attention away from the screen as the propaganda continued playing, blaring its not-so-subliminal messages throughout the semi-darkness of their apartment, Carlos studied his husband, who, despite being a shapeless black void, was oddly physical - physical enough for him to rest against. Physical enough to emit a lukewarm heat that Carlos found comforting. The black mass, which draped across the couch and part of the living room in a curling, wispy veil, turned his glittering eyes to Carlos.

“What is it, hon?” Cecil spoke mouthlessly, but with compassion. His eyes, all thirty-eight of them, blinked slowly.

Carlos bit his lip nervously.

“Ceece,” Carlos began. He was unsure about how to approach the situation, especially since there was a secret government microphone sticking right out of the potted plant beside the couch, and he wanted this to be a private conversation.

That and the constant blaring of the propaganda from the TV set was making it hard to construe full sentences in his head.

“We’ve been together for...a while now.”

“That we have,” Cecil responded happily, his eyes curving up in what Carlos had come to recognize as a smile. Even if he couldn’t express emotion in the traditional sense, Carlos, being the scientist he was, had studied Cecil’s mannerisms enough to get a solid grasp on his own form of expression - as all good scientists should.

“Isn’t that great?”

“Yes, it is, it really is,” Carlos replied honestly, tapping his foot absently. “But during all that time, we’ve been avoiding a certain...topic.”

“Which topic would that be?” Cecil had raised his voice in order to be heard over the roar of the TV. They could have turned down the volume with the remote, but doing so would have resulted in a hefty fine, and neither had any desire to pay with their life essence.

“Your biology,” Carlos responded, raising his voice also. He cupped his hands slightly, even though he knew Cecil could hear him just fine, even over the blare of the TV.

_(DON’T EAT WHEAT! DON’T EAT WHEAT OR WHEAT BY-PRODUCTS! THEY ARE CONTRABAND AND CONSUMPTION OF WHEAT OR ITS BY-PRODUCTS WILL RESULT IN DEATH, EITHER BY A VAGUE, YET MENACING, GOVERNMENT AGENCY OR WHEAT-BASED SERPENTS!)_

Cecil’s eyes narrowed quizzically. “And for good reason,” he responded, clearly forcing a chipper tone that just screamed “Let’s change the subject”. “I love you Carlos, I really do, and I’d love to tell you what I am. Alas, your feeble human mind cannot comprehend the reality. What I am and what I do would be too traumatising for your sanity.”

“You never have trouble telling me what you do in the bathroom,” was Carlos’s dry retort.

Cecil stared at him, then rolled his eyes, instead focusing back on the TV.

“That’s different - it’s fun, not mysterious. Come on, let’s watch the movie. They’re about to play my favourite part - the one about the writing utensils.”

Carlos sighed inwardly. He refused to let Cecil change the subject again.

“The movie can wait. It’s on twenty-eight-seven, anyway - we can catch it another time. But now, I want you to tell me what you are. I deserve to know.”

Cecil refused to meet his gaze, and his billowing black body shifted away from Carlos slightly, edging towards their closed bedroom door, hoping to make a quick getaway to avoid the conversation.

“Pffft - don’t you want to know something else? Such as why dogs pretend to be docile? It’s because they are planning an attack on the-”

“Stop changing the subject, Cecil,” Carlos barked (heh, puns). “Please, I’ve told you almost everything about me. I deserve to know something about you, and that something is what you are.”

“I’m Cecil,” said Cecil, deadpan.

“Th-” Carlos paused. His argument was out of the window.

“You’re not wrong,” he responded a moment later. “But that’s not the answer I was looking for.” He thought for a few seconds, trying to figure out a way to get the answer he desired. Sure, he could have just taken Cecil’s advice and continued living a life of blissful ignorance, his sanity (mostly) intact and his love unwavering.

But his desire for scientific analysis outweighed Cecil’s petulant desire to remain the mysterious gaseous being he had been back when they first met. That, and his love for Cecil transcended whatever reality-changing explanation Cecil could possibly throw at him.

He loved his void-husband.

An idea suddenly popped into Carlos’ head.

“How about this: I tell you something about me that you want to know, and in exchange, you tell me something about you that I want to know. How’s that?”

Cecil just looked at him, as though he had insulted him.

“Carlos.”

A smoky black tendril shifted towards his narrowed eyes, and Carlos pictured him pointing at his face if he had human, five-fingered, fleshy hands. Which he didn’t. He had smoky blackness.

It was almost comical.

“I have all-seeing eyes. I already know everything about you, even things you don’t even know about yourself yet. Nothing you tell me could surprise me.”

Well, that plan was squandered by Cecil’s infinite knowledge of all things.

Carlos groaned, exasperated. “Why are you being so defensive? Just tell me. I’m not gonna stop loving you if that’s what you think.” Hoping sweet-talking his husband into submission would do the trick, Carlos laid the charm on heavy: heavy-lidded eyes, a sultry gaze, a toss of his perfect hair, a teasing bite of the lip. “I could show you how much I love you, if you’d like.”

Cecil wasn’t budging. His resilience was still standing strong, despite the noticeable aversion of his gaze from his lover’s flirtatious attempts. “N-No thanks. I’m good. I just wanna watch the movie for now, Carlos.”

Carlos pouted. He vowed that before he and Cecil went any further into the movie, that he would get an answer. Even if it wasn’t a fully satisfactory scientific analysis of his lover’s biology from his genes to his chromosomes, it would still satiate him until Cecil was comfortable to give him the proper answer.

Besides, whatever answer Cecil gave could be enough for Carlos to narrow down a potential species Cecil could identify as.

“Okay, then. We can. If…” He leaned towards his lover, whose eyes shifted slightly, still not fully meeting his own steely-eyed gaze. “...you give me one short answer. Nothing too elaborate or revealing, just something.”

Cecil didn’t respond.

Carlos leaned in, and pressed a soft kiss against the black smoke near one of Cecil’s eyes - he could taste a metallic tang that reminded him of copper.

“Please.”

Cecil’s whole mass rose up, then sagged back down as his charming baritone let out a deep sigh of resignation; Carlos’s allure always proved too much for him.

“Just one,” he agreed, sounding resigned to his role. “A short one.”

The mass turned to face Carlos, who settled back on his haunches, eager and anticipating of whatever Cecil said to him.

The government agent listening to them through the microphone poking out of the potted plant was very intrigued too.

“Are you sure you want to hear this?”   
“Absolutely.”

“Fine.”

“Carlos, I am a being that exists outside of mankind’s small, self-centered perception of what life can be. Of what life can only be. I am a being made from the velvety black flesh of the universe itself, of the dreams that engulf your minds whenever slumber overtakes your meat bodies. I have danced with the stars and the moons and I have watched countless worlds be born and be killed since the day I came into existence. I am something untameable, despite my apparent domesticated nature. I am just like a dog, Carlos. A dog. To you, I am a dog.”

Carlos stared at Cecil, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, stunned silent for a moment. Cecil, on the other hand, seemed pleased with his ability to stun his husband into a stock silence just by speaking about a truth his human mind couldn’t comprehend.

He settled back into the worn couch, and snuggled up to his stunned husband, who was still mute and trembling.

“Let’s watch the rest of the movie, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, guys!  
> So I've always been into the more monstrous adaptations of Cecil Palmer, and I thought to try my hand at mine own version of what he could be. Mine is a being that exists outside of what we consider a natural creature (he's literally made from the skin of the universe, rendering him some unidentifiable entity), and takes the form of a shapeless black mass full of eyes. How Carlos fell in love with such a terrifying creature is anybody's guess.
> 
> But I hope you guys liked this Fic! It was a bit of a long one, but I think y'all would enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Stay tuned for more Fics!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
